I promise Forever and Always
by JennyLove143
Summary: What happens when Angela Marie comes back after making a promise to her best friend, Luke? Or when Luke finds himself in a love triange ? Read And Find Out. Rated T just in case
1. I came back

**A/n: :D. Well, this is my second fanfiction. Angela/AkarixLuke 3. I love luke (: . he's such a sweetie pie;3 lol.**

**Well enoughh of that. Reaaaad & Raate ! :D Please? :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon. I wish i did xD**

_~FlashBack~_

_"Angee! Promise me you'll be back..You're one of my best friends..And-" the 13 year old Luke was interrupted, by my mother grabbing a hold of my wrist pulling me onto the ship._

_"No MOM!" she ignored me. I couldn't leave! I could feel tears run down my cheek as I got on the ship. I couldn't leave, my mom says that living there will just remind us more of Dad..and we just couldn't handle the farm on our own, so we left to live with Grandmom in New York. I waved at Luke._

_"Don't forget me!" he yelled, doing a dramatic pose. "And don't forget your promise!"_

_I giggled. I'm going to miss him.._

_"Yeah, what he said Ange! Come backk Hunnn ' !" yelled Kathy._

_"FERSURE!" yelled Owen._

_"Bye-bye Ange! Love you!" smiled Selena. _**(A/N: Yeaah! Didn't see that comi****ng did youu ? ;D)**

_My mom turned to me, "Ange, I know you're upset, but its for the best. We can't handle the farm on our own, and the memmories of your father, they're just unbearable. I'm sorry sweetie." She kissed my forehead, and I swear I felt a drop of rain from above. Well, I thought it was the rain._

_I sighed. I couldn't believe how my mother thinks its the best for us.. Than again i was only 12 years old. I wouldn't have understood anyway._

_~End of flastback~_

I got a hold of my suitcase, as I aborted the ship. It's been 5 years since I left home. I couldn't wait to go back. See everyone, especially my best friends. I sighed. 'I hope no one forgot about me..' I thought.

As I walked on the ship, I was greeted by a generous looking man. Maybe in his mid-50's , with a captain hat, and a few white hairs peeking out.

"My my, well if it isn't little Angela Marie. How long has it been? You've grown from what I remember." he chucked.

"Well, that's what supposed to happen when you haven't seen someone for 5 years, Pascal." I teased.

"How have you been? Still short I see" he teased back.

"For your infoo' I grew about..3 inches! Aaaaand I'm not short, I'm fun sized kaay?"

"I see you haven't grown out of that attitude of yours."

"Pfft, what attitude?" I smirked.

"So what brings you back?"

"I made a promise, to a best friend." I smiled.

"Luke?" I blushed at that comment.

'Luke..it's been 5 years. He was my first kiss, and my second childhood crush. Besides Gill' I shivered at that last thought.

"Maybe.." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You two, we're the closest friends I ever knew, maybe even more." he teased.

"HAHA! No, we were best friends for fudging life!"

He laughed. "Well it's getting late Angela. You might want to head inside young lady."

I nodded. I headed over to my small room. Sure it was small, but somewhat elegent. The walls covered with a baby blue shade, the bed with simple white sheets, and a wooden floor. I was impressed. I than sat on my bed, waiting for tomorow to happen. I want to see everyone so bad, its been years since I've seen them. I wonder if they all got married. Than again, they're only 19-18 years old. I wonder if Luke got married..Whoa where did that come from? 'Am I seriously interested in him after all these years?' I thought. Either way, I wanted to find out. Guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow. I dozed off. Hoping the answer was no.

**A/n: Well ? Waatcha think ? i think little angela here has a crush ;D . What will happen when she gets on the island? O: ! find outt [:**

**Well r&r. i wanna know if i actually have a talent for writing:| . thaaank you :]]**


	2. It's been a while

_~In Dream~ _

_"Lucas Hardwood, do you take Angela Marie Taylor as your wife? Through sickness and in healthy. For rich or for poor. For as long as you two shall live?"_

_"Hell yeah I Do." Luke smiled._

_"Very well than, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Luke grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me lightly._

_~End of Dream~ _

'WHOA! Where did that come from?' I woke up startled. 'How could I be dreaming like that of Luke? He was my best friend. Double-u Tee Eff Angela! And to top it all off, Perry was the priest? How the hell..' I had a feeling that dream was going to keep me up for the remainder of the night. I looked at the clock. "10:11 A.m" it read. "What the hell! Grrr, this morning just isn't my morning." I pouted. I got out of my hello kitty pj's and threw on a purple and black blouse, with some dark skinny jeans, and black flats. I put my haair in a bun and walked outside.

"Are we almost there Pascal?" I asked, my voice was still shakey from that dream.

"Yes. Look over there. The island is just a few minutes away."

I looked over to the horizon. There it was. Home. My home. The home I left just 5 years ago. It felt good to be back.

"You should probably go get your stuff kiddo."

I nodded, and went over to my room and got my stuff. Making sure nothing was going to be left behind.

"Here we are kid."

"Thanks soo much Pascal!" I smiled as we docked into the harbor.

I got off the ship running like hell. "Oh my goddess. This place looks exactly as I remember." I smiled putting my hands over my mouth, dropping my suitcase in the process.

"So do you." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around only to see a blonde with her hair up in a ponytail wearing a somewhat cowgirl outfit; a shirt that was revealing, but not so revealing, and a mini skirt with your typical cowgirl boots.

I smiled. "Nice to see you too Kathy."

"Oh haail no girl. I did not wait 5 freaken' years for just a 'nice to see you two'!" She tried to mimick me. She than almost tackled me to the floor hugging me. "It's been so long hun'!"

"I knooow! I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you two kid!"

"I'm not a kid no more." I put my hands on my hips.

"You're still short I see, not to mention that attitude." she teased.

"Oh shut up, I grew a few inches for your infor-" I stopped as soon as I saw a ring on her fourth finger on her left hand, "Kat, is that an engagement ring?"

"Maybe..Well-"

Before she could continue, I saw a muscular figure with red spikey hair hug her from around the waist. He was wearing a black tank top and some baggy jeans/

"Holey shit. Owen?"

"Yess?"

"You two are getting married? AWW! I soo saw that coming! Congrats you two!" We than proceeded to group hug.

"Thanks." Owen was smiling and Kathy was blushing.

"So, what else have I missed?" I asked.

"Well, you've missed quite a bit. Everyone grew up obviously. We even got some newcomers. They even managed to steal some of our friend's hearts. Some got married, some are even expecting a baby."

"For shizzle?"

"My Nizzle."

"Because you know my eggs sizzle!" We laughed. Goddess, I've missed these peeps so much.

"So who and who are married already?" I asked, hoping Luke wasn't one of them. I mentally slapped myself for caring so much.

"Well, you remember Julius and Candace?"

"Of course, that 2 dollar hoe totally effed up Candace's self esteem-Wait! They're married?"

"And had a baby girl named right after you." Well that's great, now I felt bad for calling him that.

"Aww, now I feel bad, but anyway, who else?"

"Hmm.." Kathy paused to think. "Oh yeah! Toby and Renee are getting married in a couple of days. Umm, who else.." She paused again and thought even harder. "Oh yeah! Anissa and Jin are married. Phoebe and one of the newcomers, an Indiana Jones wannabe, are getting married too, aaaaaand finally, Maya and the Sundae Inn's new cook are married as well, expecting a baby girl."

Ahh, the Sundae Inn, I missed Yolanda's good cooking. I remember me, Luke, Owen, and Maya would always sneak some food away. One thing I never understood about the Sundae Inn was that it was called the Sundae Inn, yet it was closed on Sundae's. Than interrupting my thoughts, without thinking I blurted out"Erm, what about Luke?" They smirked. "A-and Selena, Luna, and Gill." They were still smirking. Damn they loved watching me blush.

"They're still single. Unless you want to change that Ange?" Owen raised an eyebrow at me. Okay now I was pretty sure I was as red as his hair. Kathy nudged Owen.

"Owen-Pooh be nice." That comment made me literally R.O.F.L.M.A.O.

"Owen-pooh? HAHAH!"

"Shut up you 4 foot midget."

"Excuse me? I'm 4'9, so shut up before I kick you where the bird lives."

"Hey hey, don't bring Charlie into this." Kathy and I bursted out laughing, almost in tears.

"You named it?"

"HELL YEAH." I felt tears come out of my eyes, than I saw a blue haired figure with a flaming bandana and a red haired women with a gypsy kind of outfit coming our way. Wait a minute..

**A/n: We all know who they are :D. And if you have no idea who that is, wait and reaad:D. R&R. GRACIAS!**


End file.
